


BTS - They accidentally hurt you during sex

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [88]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Birth Control, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: [AN: For this we have incorporated two different anon requests for Jimin and V’s parts, hope this is okay with the original posters :)  - s/o and him are getting it on and he’s pounding her so hard that her head hits the headboard? & smut scenario where BTS wins a huge important award and you have romantic sex in the hotel to reward him.]Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - They accidentally hurt you during sex

**Jimin**

  
“God, you feel amazing…” You moaned beneath him as he pushed against you. He flashed you a beautiful smile, making your stomach flutter as he grasped your hips tighter and increased the movements of his hips.

“Oh…don’t stop.” You cried out, unable to stop your eyes from scrunching shut as his cock massaged your G-spot. Suddenly, he jolted roughly into you, his movement less controlled in his desire, and you felt the mattress slide against your back in the bed frame. You heard a loud bump and, a moment later, realised that you had bumped the top of your head on the frame. It took a few seconds for the pain to register and by then Jimin had stopped his thrusting. You opened your eyes and saw him looking down at you.

“Are you alright?” He asked, slipping out of you. His expression was both shocked and nervous; a timid smile played on his lips as you clasped your head with both hands.

“Ow.” You moaned with a grimace, brushing your fingers through the back of your knotted hair, trying to feel for a cut or bump. Relieved, you felt neither and shifted your weight onto your elbows, sitting up in the bed. It wasn’t a bad bump and the pain had already started to subside. Jimin smiled, equally relieved to see you were okay. He let out a little, breathy laugh as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the top of your head, against your hair.

“If I’ve got concussion, you can pay the hospital bills.” You joked as he pulled you closer.

 

**RM**

  
When things became heated between you, Namjoon sometimes had a tendency to forget how heavy handed and clumsy he could be. You had been kissing passionately for the past ten minutes, your clothes slowly being discarded one by one onto the bedroom carpet as he clutched you closer to him. Eventually, with a groan into your open mouth, Namjoon lowered you from his lap onto the bed sheets, pressing you down into the covers, his mouth never leaving yours. He shifted his body, pressing his thick, fleshy thigh against your clothed crotch; the sensation of having some pressure against your swollen clitoris made you whine; inpatient to have him inside you completely.

He pulled away from you slowly, his plump lips dragging yours back for a second, before you broke apart. Your eyes connected briefly before he moved his hands down to his own underwear and began to peel his boxer shorts down his legs. You watched as his erection became visible above his waistband and licked your lips subconsciously. He pecked you once more before leaning forward, covering your body with his own. You could tell he was feeling just as desperate as you and when he nestled his body against yours, you felt the sharp edges of his elbows digging into your torso. Unaware he was putting so much weight on your body, he carried on kissing you.

The pain wasn’t unbearable, but you could feel your breath growing shallow as the pressure winded you. You gasped into his open mouth, trying to get some air. He didn’t notice straight away, thinking you were moaning with pleasure, he slipped his tongue into your mouth delicately. It wasn’t until, a few moments later, he realised you weren’t kissing him back, he pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, moving backwards far enough to take his weight off you. You breathed in deeply, wheezing a little. “Did I hurt you?” He asked, his eyes darting down to your torso where his body had been pressed only moments before. You didn’t have to answer; he realised what had happened and you saw his face drop. Knowing that if you didn’t do something, he would never forgive himself, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay.” You reassured him. “I’m fine.”

You saw his expression soften, the creases in his forehead smoothing out as he relaxed.

“If you’re sure. Please tell me if you’re uncomfortable, so I can stop right away.”

You nodded, moving back to his lips and looping your arms loosely around his shoulders.

 

**V**

  
You had been sure that they were going to win the award but, as you finished sprinkling the rose petals on the dark carpet and looked around the room, you began to have your doubts. You lit the candles and sat back on the bed, watching the television tentatively, biting your nails with nerves. You needn’t have worried; ten minutes later you watched with tears glistening in your eyes as seven men took to the stage; the one you loved sporting a well-tailored red velvet suit to match his scarlet hair.

You telephoned down to reception and ordered the champagne. Taehyung had told you he wouldn’t be long, once the award show was finished and, although you knew there would be many celebrity-filled after parties he would be invited to, you could rely on him to be back at your hotel, a short walk across the street from the venue. Sure enough, not ten minutes after the waiter had brought the bucket and glasses, there was a soft knock at the door. You unclasped the safety latch and stood aside to let your boyfriend in. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks from when he had broke down on the stage, but he smiled when he saw you, taking a quick glance around the room as he closed the door.

“You didn’t have to do this…” He said as he turned to face you, his expression both shocked and a little in awe.

You grinned. “I knew you would win.” You walked over to bedside table and removed the uncorked bottle from the bucket. You poured two drinks into the glass flutes. “I just wanted to make it even more special.” You handed him a glass and took a sip from yours.

He raised the glass to his lips and repeated your motion, gulping once. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world.” He said as he lowered his arm. Your heart fluttered as he walked over to you slowly and slipped his long fingers between yours, pulling the glass away delicately. He placed both flutes down on the table and leaned in to capture your lips in a passionate, open mouthed kiss. You moaned against him immediately, slipping your tongue against his slowly, sensually, as he massaged your mouth with his own. His desire for you was obvious as he wrapped his long digits gently around your throat, holding your neck still as he deepened the kiss.

He edged you over to the bed before pushing you against the sheets. They felt cool and luxurious against your back; the hotel was one of the best in this part of Seoul, and you had never been anywhere so expensive. Leaning down, he reached under your low-cut dress to remove your lacy thong in one, smooth motion. Before you had time to admire him, he had unfastened his red trousers and removed both them and his underwear. You gasped as he spread your legs apart, widely and crawled onto the bed, resting on his knees. You allowed him to pull your calves around his waist, holding the underside of your thighs against him as he nestled himself into you. Surprised to see that he was already hard, you wondered whether he had been anticipated this since the award ceremony; whether his mind had been on the sensational win or on how good your pussy would feel around him when he got back to the hotel.

You gasped loudly as he entered you roughly, his cock stretching your walls as he moved his hips forward. He was only slow for a moment, lubricating his cock with a few slow, shallow thrusts, before pushing all the way in, snapping his hips against your thighs and arse, tilting your lower body to an angle he knew always hit the spot. You moaned and gasped beneath him, not entirely enjoying the sensation without foreplay; you felt sore between your legs as he fucked you and soon, your whines became more pronounced.

He slowed down his movement at the change in pitch and looked down at you. “Am I hurting you?” He asked with a frown.

You nodded weakly and felt him still against you. “It was just a bit soon.” You gasped. He blinked a couple of times, his forehead lined, before shifting his body against you, lowering your legs onto the sheets and moving his clothed torso forward to press against your chest. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, enjoying the soft feel of the velvet suit against your palm as he kissed you gently, slowly. He trailed his lips to your chest and kissed the skin there delicately, moving along the curve of your cleavage and trailing along the trim of your bodice. Eventually, he began to move his hips against you once more, grinding into you at a much gentler pace and delighting in the pleasured moans which now escaped your lips.

 

**J-Hope**

  
You had been edging towards the end of the bed for the last five minutes, his hard, deep thrusts pushing your body away from the centre where you had started, and closer the side, where the mattress stopped. He barely seemed to notice, clutching you to him, his arm wrapped around your stomach as he took you from behind. When Hoseok fucked you, he often got carried away and would contort your body into positions you has never dreamed of like an acrobat.

With a gasp and a shuffle, you placed your palms flat on the carpeted floor as Hoseok’s last harsh movement caused your upper body to fall over the edge of the double bed. He continued his thrusts, your arse and legs still on the sheets while your torso and head dangled over the edge. The loud sound of his moans echoed around the room, joining and merging with your own. The pleasure his cock was giving you almost completely overrode the discomfort on your arms as you tried to support most of your upper body weight. You thought, if he continued like this, you would orgasm in minutes and might be able to hold out that long. Just before you succeeded, however, you felt your wrists tremble and give way. You let out a cry as you fell from the bed, your legs slipping from the bedsheets to join your upper half. Wrapped closely around you, Hoseok joined you seconds later, practically somersaulting over your naked form and hitting the carpet behind you in a tangled heap of long, bare limbs.

“Ah, shit.” He called, a little belatedly, as he realised what had happened. He quickly recovered and shifted onto his knees, crawling over to check on you. You couldn’t help but burst into laughter, despite the fact your elbows and shoulders hurt from the tumble. “Are you okay?” He asked as his own lips tugged upwards into a warm grin.

You nodded. “I think I’ll have some bruises tomorrow.” Looking over at him, you were sure he would too. Despite this, he joined you in your laughter and you clutched each other, kneeling together on the scratchy carpet and pressing your lips together, a little frantically.

 

**Jin**

  
The sex had been gentle and loving, but you were eager to change things up a bit. You asked whether you could ride him, savouring his surprised smile from above you as he pulled out of you slowly and edged away from your body. You shifted onto your elbows and lower arms as you pulled your legs up towards your stomach, wanting to shift onto your knees before you could switch positions and straddle your boyfriend. Jin moved at the same time as you, reaching for the headboard to steady himself before rolling onto his back, but the timing had been wrong and you heard a loud crack as his elbow connected with your nose.

It took a couple of seconds for the pain to register; your eyes began to stream and you cradled the bridge in both hands, your mouth hanging open in a silent moan of pain. Jin’s face was likewise shocked; his own mouth open before he covered it with the palm of his hand.

“Oh god.” He exclaimed, his own words muffled by his palm. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

You tried to nod but the pain was exquisite. You felt something warm trickle out of one nostril and saw Jin’s expression crumple even further.

“Oh, you’re bleeding…” He cried out, moving away from the bed and quickly standing up. “I’ll…” He didn’t finish as he rushed across the room and into the en-suite, coming out seconds later clutching a large wad of toilet tissue. You could only wait patiently, clutching your swollen face, as he cleaned you up. It took ten minutes for the blood to stop completely and by that time, you could barely see over the swollen bridge. You wondered whether he might have broken it and could see from his expression that he worried the same.

“Here.” Jin said, leaning over you on the bed and pressing his knuckle firmly into his own bicep. “Do it back…do it back.” You could tell he felt absolutely awful.

You rolled your eyes as much as you could, the upper half of your face still throbbing and hit his arm with your fist. He flinched a little as it connected, but a small smile spread on his lips a second later and he placed a tiny kiss against your closed hand.

**Suga**

  
The warm water poured down your back, over your shoulders and bare breasts. Your nipples were as hard as pebbles, pressed against the cold white tiles of the shower. You opened your mouth as your moans echoed around the small space; a trickle of water from the shower head poured across your upturned face and you spat out some of the liquid. Yoongi’s head was buried between your arse cheeks; his tongue reaching forward to probe at your cunt as he knelt on the ceramic floor. You knew that taking a shower with him would be a bad idea; you hadn’t seen each other in a few days and, as soon as you reached for the plastic bottle of shower cream, his hands were on your naked body, pushing his palm between your thighs and rubbing your pussy frantically. It hadn’t been long before he dropped to his knees and spun you around to face the tiled wall, encouraging you to flatten yourself against the surface in order to still your body as he assaulted you with his eager tongue and plump lips.

You could feel your orgasm approaching and placed your palms flat against the wall, watching as your knuckles and cuticles turned pale. He increased the pace of his muscle as he trailed it against your swollen clit, moving even closer to you; resting his upturned face between your parted thighs. Your eyes rolled back into your skull as your legs began to tremble on either side of him; clamped around his cheeks. He grasped your arse with his large palms as your hips buckled, grinding your pussy against his tongue as you rode out your high.

A moment later, just as you felt yourself reach the absolute pinnacle of pleasure, your knees gave way and you found yourself slipping against the wet ceramic. Your first instinct as you slid was to clutch onto something but your fingernails skidded against the wet tiles uselessly as you went down. Yoongi realising and acting quickly, grabbed you by the hips in an attempt to catch your fall, but you bashed your cheekbone painfully against the wall before you landed roughly on your bare knees with a thump.

Yoongi’s arms were around your shoulders before you even felt the pain in your face and knees.

“Fuck, are you okay?” He asked, smoothing back your wet hair with his palms to see the damage to your face. It had not yet had time to swell or change colour significantly, but you could tell from the pain that it would not be a pretty sight in a few hour’s time.

“Yeah.” You groaned. It hurt even to talk but Yoongi’s hands were soft and tender against your skin. “People will think you hit me.” You muttered vacantly as you rubbed your cheek. You still felt a little hazy from both the fall and the mind-blowing orgasm which had preluded it only seconds before.

You could see as you said it that it had been a mistake as Yoongi’s otherwise beautiful face dropped. “Shit.” He said, the thought clearly horrifying him. “I’m so sorry.”

You couldn’t help but kiss his face softly, your lips brushing his wet cheekbone. The shower continued to rain down on you both, gathering in the crooks of your elbows and the space between your closed thighs. “It’s okay, I was kidding.” You explained but could see his expression was still serious.

“I’ll have to buy a shower mat.” He muttered, his brown eyes flickering to the bare and incredibly slippery floor. You couldn’t help but grin widely.

 

**Jungkook**

  
He had grasped your legs and placed them over his shoulders as he slammed into you, his scrunched up expression that of absolute pleasure. If he was bothered about the creases this sex position made in your stomach, he didn’t show it. His large brown eyes roamed over your form slowly, taking all of you in. He groaned loudly as he grabbed your hips, bending down to grasp your sides before moving his hips sharply in a thrust which made the entire bed shake.

Your mouth snapped open in a silent groan of discomfort at the sensation as you felt him hit your cervix. Your face twisted a second later as the pain spread through your hips and thighs and Jungkook stopped his movement, noticing this change in you almost immediately.

“Are you okay?” He asked, stilling his hips against you.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times as the pain subsided and you nodded. “I think you dislodged my coil.” You said, meaning it as a joke but wondering, as he pulled out of you completely, whether that could have happened. He had certainly gone too deep and, paired with the unusual angle of your bodies, it was possible.

His expression turned serious as he lowered your legs gently back onto the sheets. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” You said, truthfully.

He hesitated for a moment, before he reached between your damp thighs and pressed two fingers into your opening, sliding them in easily. He pressed upwards, burying his digits inside you completely before they found the opening to your cervix. He shifted them slightly, being careful not to hurt you as he felt for the plastic strings of your birth control. With a nod, he pulled his fingers back slowly.

“It’s still there.” He said with a sigh of relief.

You nodded. “Phew.” You rolled your eyes.


End file.
